Never went back
by Ms. Lindbeck
Summary: Change up! Peter comes back to talk to Wendy every now and then.


**I don't own any of the characters from Peter Pan.**

It's been three years since Wendy left Neverland. After a year since Wendy last saw Peter, he finally came to see her. Now Peter and Wendy constantly see each other. Peter always talks to Wendy.

_**Wendy's POV**_

I got home late from school to find my brothers resettling each other like usual. I smile then walk over them. I climb the stairs to my room. Yes my own room, I no longer have to share a room with those two. I open my door and find my room exactly how I left it before I left for school. I set my bag by dresser and sit on my bed. My head falls into my hands. I shudder at the cold breeze that's coming from the open window. I lift my head and glance at the window, to my surprise I see Peter. But he doesn't look happy, he looks worried.

"Peter, is something the matter?" I asked worried myself.

"Yes." He whispered.

"What?" I whispered

"You." He said.

"What do you mean, me?" I asked totally lost.

"You look tired." He said with worried eyes.

"Yeah, that's what school does to a person." I laughed.

Peter walks over to me and sits down beside me.

"Wendy?" he asks.

"Yes..?" I ask back.

"How come you never ask to visit Neverland?"

I bit my bottom lip. Trying to find the right words. I let out a huff of air.

"Because I don't need to relive that part of my life." I say.

"Oh." Peter said disappointed.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask.

"Because I would think that you miss it, but I was wrong." He said

"No, you're right. I do miss that place. I just don't need to go back." I said.

"Do you think you're ever going to go back?" Peter asks.

"I don't know. Are you going to be sticking around for the next 50 years?" I laugh.

"If it means coming back to you." He said seriously.

I look at him, actually look at him. Our eyes lock on each others. He smiles at me and looks down. _I love his smile._ He seems older some how. I know that's not possible because he can't ever age when he's there. Then it hits me.

"Peter!" I exclaim.

I can tell that it scared him because he jumped.

"Ouch! Wendy I'm right here. You don't need to scream." He says.

"Peter, you haven't gone back to Neverland have you?" I ask.

He went wide eyed as if I did something horrible. He shot up and walked towards the window. Fearing that he'd leave I jump up after him. But he stops right at the window.

Silence.

"Peter…." I say.

More silence.

"Pe-" I'm cut off.

He turns around, he has tears in his eyes.

"No I haven't. Are you happy? Did I tell you what you wanted to hear?" He says with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Peter, why did you stay? I ask worried.

"Because.." He said.

"Because why? Peter you're aging, you know that right? Soon enough you'll never be able to go back. Is that what you want?" I ask.

"Yes I'm very well aware of this all." He said looking in to my eyes.

"Why did you stay?" I pleaded.

"Because…because..because.. I love you." He says walking closer to me

I open my mouth to say that I love him too but I can't speak. But what I say next wasn't what I wanted to say.

"Then why did you make me believe that you left me?" I ask with tears in my eyes and anger in my voice.

He looks shocked as if he never expected to hear that.

"Wendy I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" I say my vision blurred because of all the tears.

"I know, I know. I never meant to hurt you Wendy. I'm sorry. I came back every night just to see you. I thought it would be nice to see you everyday but what I saw hurt me more than you can imagine." He said crying as well.

"And what exactly did you see?" I asked angry.

"You.. depressed and crying. I couldn't take it anymore so I finally came back to you." He said moving close enough for our noses to touch.

"It took you a year…?" I pleaded.

Peter looked down. I lifted his chin up with my hand. Our eyes met.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I am too." I whispered back.

I leaned into him, our lips found each other. We shared a beautiful, long and enchanted kiss.


End file.
